Le coeur de Naruto
by Blihioma
Summary: Naruto parle à Kiba de ses sentiments. Sasuke l'entends par hasard et quand son ami d'enfance annonce qu'il est amoureux d'un Uchiwa, autant dire que Sasuke croit que c'est de lui dont il s'agit. Il rentre le dire à son frère, mais Itachi ne le croit pas et espère même un moment que Naruto soit amoureux de lui, car lui-aussi a des sentiments pour l'adolescent.


**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto possède Naruto et ses personnages

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Humour

 **Univers :** UA

 **Pairing :** Naruto x …

 **Evénement :** Lot Os de la Tombola

Je m'occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l'ordre des formulaires envoyés. On continu avec Yuki-Jiji qui avait gagné un deuxième lot de 500 mots, la demande est sur Itachi et Sasuke se disputant pour l'amour de Naruto avec quelque chose d'étonnant dans le texte. J'espère donc que vous serez étonné chers lecteurs !

Dédicace du texte à _**Lyncan**_ !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le cœur de Naruto**_

Sasuke entra dans la maison familiale avec un sourire en coin bienheureux sur le visage. Itachi, dans le salon, le regarda s'installer à côté de lui. Il avait déjà un air supérieur en temps normal, mais là c'était pire. L'aîné posa son livre sur la table basse et se redressa en soupirant. Si son frère s'était assis sur le canapé, c'était pour lui vanter quelque chose, mais il attendait qu'il parle le premier.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Naruto est amoureux de moi. » Annonça-t-il, fier comme un paon.

Itachi pouffa avec amusement, lui lançant un regard qui lui disait qu'il trouvait cette blague très marrante.

« Mais bien sûr et moi j'ai vu Père rire aux éclats il y a deux heures. »

« Père est au travail. » Répondit Sasuke. « Et je ne mens pas. »

« C'est cela. Il t'a fait sa déclaration peut-être ? »

« Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

L'aîné de la famille s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait, pendant un instant, bien cru que son petit frère disait la vérité. Lui-aussi avait un faible pour leur voisin blond – et accessoirement l'ami d'enfance de Sasuke – depuis qu'il était entré dans l'adolescence : il était de plus en plus beau et séduisant… Il ne sait pas qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si ces deux-là se mettaient en couple.

« Et comment tu le sais dans ce cas ? »

« J'ai surpris une conversation avec son copain, Kibo ou un truc du genre. »

« C'est Kiba, crétin. Tu pourrais au moins connaître le nom de ses amis si tu veux être avec lui. »

« … »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en fixant son frère. Il savait qu'Itachi avait un faible pour Naruto aussi, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit clairement en face. Bon clairement… Enfin de manière détournée encore, mais bien plus franchement que d'habitude.

« Kibo ou Kiba, je m'en fous, il l'a dit. »

« Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas à ta porte en train de demander à te voir ? C'est pas le genre à être timide. »

« Bah il doit l'être aujourd'hui, c'est tout. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Pour de vrai j'entends. »

 _« Je suis amoureux d'un Uchiwa. »_

Itachi laissa un sourire victorieux s'afficher sur ses lèvres, tandis que Sasuke se rembrunit. En effet, Naruto n'avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait lui en particulier, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il connaissait beaucoup d'Uchiwa au point d'en tomber amoureux. Certes, il venait parfois quand de la famille était à la maison, comme l'oncle Madara et son fils Izuna, il avait déjà rencontré Shisui, mais ils n'étaient que des connaissances, même pas des amis. Alors ils n'étaient que les deux seuls possibles candidats de la famille. Et Itachi n'allait pas laisser Naruto à Sasuke aussi facilement.

Enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient jusqu'à ce Madara débarque dans leur maison en chougnant. Il se jeta violemment sur les deux frères en les secouant comme des pruniers.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! »

« Qu'y a-t-il, tonton ? » Soupira Itachi en lui faisant lâcher son col.

« Votre blondin de copain, il est venu embrasser mon fils ! Il se croit où ?! Sortez-le de chez moi tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus qu'il approche Izuna ! Vous m'avez entendu ?! »

Non, Itachi et Sasuke n'entendaient plus rien. Ils étaient totalement déconnectés de la réalité. Comment ça Naruto était venu se déclarer à Izuna ? Ce n'était pas possible voyons, c'est une mauvaise blague, Naruto et Izuna ? Ensemble ? Les deux frères se levèrent d'un seul mouvement, ne l'acceptant pas et voulant vérifier cette information !

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de faire dix enjambés qu'ils les virent main dans la main, passant devant eux et sur un petit nuage… Sasuke resta choqué, la bouche ouverte, tandis qu'Itachi sentait son cœur arrêté de battre sous l'effet. Les deux frères allaient avoir du mal à s'en remettre.

 _ **FIN**_

 **°0o0°**

Alors, étonné ? Eh oui, l'étonnant était le couple cette fois ! Bah oui, c'est pas un couple qui court les rues xD J'ai vérifié, c'est certifié ! Même dans d'autres langues, vous vous rendez compte ? Mais bon, ça vous surprend quand même, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que tout rentre dans les critères demandés et que vous avez aimés !

 **Pub Sondage :** Un sondage est en cours pour choisir un ou plusieurs OS qui obtiendront une suite, ce texte est sur la liste des OS pour lesquels on peut voter. 5 choix sont possibles au total et il n'y a pas encore de date limite à ce sondage.


End file.
